


Endings

by sariahsue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, death occurs before the story begins, i never write angst what is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariahsue/pseuds/sariahsue
Summary: Post-reveal, but in the worst possible way.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42
Collections: Post Reveal Revelry 2021





	Endings

Marinette gripped the cold ring so hard it cut into her palm, but she hardly felt it. She'd hardly felt anything this past week.

She could wish him back. She could.

But the image of Gabriel- face in his hands on the witness stand, mumbling the truth through his fingers, shoulders bowing as he was led away- stopped her. That wasn't what she wanted. Adrien wouldn't have wanted it either.

Tikki floated at Marinette's shoulder, antennae drooping. "It's going to be okay, Marinette."

"No." Marinette opened the miracle box and set the ring down on white velvet. "It isn't."

The lid creaked, and the latch clicked, and then the room was quiet. The Chat Noir doll smiled up at her. Marinette reached for it. The fabric was still as soft as the day she'd sewn it together. The black eyes were barely visible against the black mask, the hands only rounded stumps too small to wipe away her tears like the real Chat Noir had done many times.

A poor substitute.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a month-long fandom event I'm hosting on Tumblr! Post-Reveal Revelry! (And I wanted to start off with angst, apparently? I'm so sorry.)


End file.
